Bolt and Penny Chapter I
by Neutral Sector Leader Rank 14
Summary: This Chapter is more of just a story line, but it lays the ground work for future chapters. It is rated M for it's sexual content in the first part.
1. Chapter 1

"_Good boy Bolt,' Penny said, 'Fuck me harder!"_

_Penny was on her bed with her legs spread and Bold in between them. He thrusted hard and fast inside her as he grunted, 'I love you Penny,' he thought as he felt Penny's pussy tighten around her, 'Penny!' he grunted._

_ "I'm cumming Bolt!" she shouted, "I'm fucking coming! Oh Booooooooooooo!" she started saying his name before it turned into a long wail. He pussy clamped down on his cock as he thrusted harder and harder in her. Causing her orgasm to last longer. When she thought her orgasm was over, she felt Bolt's thick cock bulge inside her. He began to whimper, "It's okay boy," she lifted her head and kissed her lover, "Cum inside me."_

_ He heeded her words, hung his head back, and released a long, waning howl. Then BAM, his manhood released inside her. His seed was hot and copious, causing Penny to have an immediate second orgasm. They wailed in pleasure as his seed squirted and gushed past his cock and all over the sheets._

_ When Bolt was done cumming he pulled out his cock and fell on top of Penny. Penny was dazed and sleepy, and it showed on her face, "Good boy Bolt," she said softly as she drifted off to sleep, "Good boy…" they fell asleep together._

**Bolt slowly woke from his most amazing dream. He woke under Penny's bed and smiled for a minute before he felt something wet underneath hi. Lifting himself lightly and looking underneath. Too much of his dismay, he came in his sleep. He crawled out from under the bed and looked up. Penny was still sleeping and it was a school day. Usually she was already out the door for school.**

** So he jumped on the bed and barked as loudly as he could. She shot up, almost knocking her dog off the bed. She looked at the clock, "Oh shit, I'm late," she pushed Bolt aside and hurried out the bed and into the bathroom, "Thanks Bolt," she said as she ran off.**

** Penny always slept in short pajama shorts and a small pajama shirt. Giving Bolt the opportunity to look at her ass sway before him. He looked at her until he heard a yawn behind him, followed by a rustle from the sheets. He turned around and saw Mittens sleepily coming out of the sheets. She stretched and yawn, and rubbed her eyes, "Morinin' Bolt," she said.**

** "Hey Mittens," he said sadly.**

"**What's wrong?"**

** "It's nothin', just thinkin'," he hopped off the bed and headed toward the door.**

** Mittens saw that he was sad about something and followed him out of the room, "Watcha thinkin' about Bolt?" she asked.**

** "It's nothing I can't handle," he tried to get her to stop asking her questions.**

** "Are you sure? I can help," she was really concerned about him.**

"**Just leave it alone Mittens," he began to growl at her as he walked into the kitchen and began eating form his dog bowl.**

** Mittens was her usual self, by always pressing the matter to find out information, especially when it came to her friend Bolt, "Oh come," she scoffed, "You talk to me about it," she sat next to him.**

** "I said leave it alone cat!" he barked and snipped at her.**

**She jumped back just in time to not be snagged in his razor sharp teeth. She shivered for a second before running away. She was so scared, because out of all the three years she's known him, he's never tried to bite her.**

** Bolt realized what he had done and tried calling Mittens back, "Mittens!" he followed her but, had a hard time keeping up with her speed, "Mittens, I'm so sorry!" he used his nose to follow her scent.**

** He followed Mittens' scent all the way outside and to a tree. He looked up and saw Mittens climbing up as high as she could go up the Pine Tree, "Get away from me!" she hissed.**

** "I'm so sorry Mittens, it was just instinctive," he put his front paws on the tree to try and find Mittens out of all the thick needle covered branches, "I didn't want to talk about it and you kept pressing the issue."**

** "Just go away," she said.**

"**Okay," he dropped back down, "Then give me a chance to make it up to you whenever you want."**

** From her perch, Mittens saw Bolt with his ears and head hanging low as he entered back into the house.**

** Bolt smelled the smell of food cooking and heard Penny's mom humming a familiar song. Bolt went into the kitchen and saw her stirring something in a pan. It smelled of what Penny calls bacon.**

** "Hi Bolt," she said in a cheery tone. Bolt only groaned back and laid down in his dog bed that he had pushed underneath the Kitchen table, "What's wrong Bolt?" she moved the pan off the eye and went to him, "Are you sick?"**

** Bolt responded by turning his head away from her and burying his face into his paws, "Well when you get better, I think you should go find Mittens and play."**

** 'That's the hardest thing to do at the moment,' he thought.**

**Bolt drifted off to sleep, but didn't get very far when he heard Penny running and calling out her mom, "How come you didn't wake me up mom?"**

** "For one, you're sixteen now, and two it's the start of spring break."**

"**Already?" she asked as she dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter.**

** "You're left me a voicemail saying that all honour students get the Friday off."**

** "Oh yeah," Penny exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that. Where's Bolt?"**

** "He's under the table, but he's acting weirdly today. So I think you should just let sleeping dogs lie," her mom laughed.**

** "Then where's Mittens?" her mom shrugged, "I already know where Rhino is," she smiled and went to the family room. The t.v. was on the news station and Penny saw Rhino in his ball staring at the screen. He nibbled on a piece of Cheeto. She wondered he got it and looked next to him and saw an open bag of them, "Hey Rhino," she said.**

** He looked over and saw his owner. Rhino shoved the last bit of food into his mouth and rolled to the armrest closest to Penny. He smiled with his cheeks full of food, "Have you seen Mittens?" he shook his head and swallowed.**

** Penny picked up his ball and placed it between her arm and side before leaving the room. The hamster began squeak loudly, not wanting to leave his t.v., "You need to learn how to socialize Rhino," Penny laughed. Rhino sat and crossed his stubby arms.**

** Penny came back out and saw Mittens slowly making her way through the house as though she was trying to hid from someone, "Mittens?" Penny called out to her.**

** Mittens flinched before she slowly walked to Penny. Mittens looked at her with her cutest face before brushing up against her legs and purred, "Are you okay?" Mittens looked back up at her and sat on her hind legs.**

** Bolt walked over to Penny. Mittens hung her head when he came and flattened her ears against her head, "I told you that I was sorry," Bolt whimpered.**

** "I know and I thought it over. I shouldn't of pushed you like that," Penny smiled as she set down Rhino in front of them.**

** "Shouldn't of pushed him to do what?" Rhino asked.**

"**It's nothing Rhino," Bolt said quickly.**

** "Okay," Rhino seemed disheartened, "So, what's the plan for today?"**

"**I think we should just chill out with Penny since she doesn't have to go to school."**

** "I actually want to just nap the whole day as usual," Mittens suggested.**

** "And I want to watch t.v.," Rhino said.**

"**Then, I guess I can just spend time together or something," Bolt felt sad that they didn't want to hang out with Penny then again, it could give him a chance to show how much he loves Penny.**

** "C'mere Bolt," Penny patted her thighs and Bolt instinctively ran to her. She Dropped to her knees and Bolt licked her face. She pulled his head back and said, "What did I say about licking?" Bolt whimpered as Penny pulled him in for a hug. Her scent overwhelmed his nostrils as she stroked his ears, "Today we're going to the dog park, okay?" Bolt barked in happiness.**

** "Okay," her mom started, "Time for breakfast."**

**Penny scooped up Bolt and stood as her mom placed bacon, eggs, and toast onto a plate. Penny placed the white dog on the counter. Mittens meowed along with Rhino Squeaking, "You guys can get up here too," Penny giggle as she scooped up the black cat and brown hamster and placed them onto the counter as well.**

** Bolt was about to eat some of the bacon from the plate before Penny's mom snatched up the plate, "This isn't for you Bolt," she smiled.**

** Penny began wolfing down her food as Bolt stared at her, as he whined; wanting what she was eating, "Ugh!" Penny's mom groaned and placed a few pieces of bacon in front of him, "Here ya go, ya big cry baby," Bolt happily ate the pieces of meat.**

** Rhino and Mittens looked at her expectantly. Penny opened the hamster's ball as her mom gave them a piece of bacon each.**

** "Well I'm off to work," Penny's mom, grabbed her purse and keys. She went around and kissed everyone on the head, except for Rhino. She stuck her hand in his ball and rubbed his head with her finger, "By Rhino," she giggled as the little hamster shoved his face with as much bacon as he can with each bite.**

** Penny followed her mom outside and watched her drive away. When she got back inside she found her pets talking to each other, of which she knew what they were saying.**

** "I have a bad feeling about you going to the dog park today Bolt," Rhino stated.**

** "Why?" Bolt was confused, "What's so wrong with me going?"**

"**I heard on the news about some meteor showers falling in Southern California. And if I'm not mistaken, we live in Southern California."**

** "I don't think that small space rocks will affect me much," Bolt then smiled, "Don't you remember me being the super dog?"**

** "Yeah, like three years ago," he scoffed, "Nice try, but I now realize that you're just a normal dog… no offense."**

** Penny picked up Bolt and Mittens and set them on the floor. The hamster rolled himself off the counter, being caught by Penny just in the nick of time, "You're just a little daredevil aren't you," Penny smirked as she set him down and walked away.**

** Bolt sighed, "What do you think Mittens?"**

"**I personally don't really care whether you go or not," she lied, "I'm just going to nap a lot."**

** "Then I'm going," he confirmed.**

"**I don't know Bolt," Rhino protested, "I seriously think that you should stay."**

** "C'mon Bolt," Penny called out. She walked back with a leash and hooked onto his collar.**

** Bolt took one last look at the hamster before walking off, "I'll be fine Rhino," he called back.**


	2. Had for a long time and didn't post it

Mittens lay in the middle of the kitchen table. Allowing the sun to warm her as Rhino was in the family room watching t.v. as usual. Bolt and Penny have been out for about twenty minutes now

All of a sudden, the whole house shook, and the ground then jumped up. Mittens yelped as she was thrown off. Everything shook as she found refuge underneath the table. The rumble lasted only a few minutes, but it scared Mittens to the point where she just froze.

After a while, she heard Rhino call her name, "Mittens?" she could hear the sound of his feet pattering on the hard floors. He found her and he was out of his ball, "Mittens are you okay?" he came up to her and patted her on the head.

She was snapped out of her frozen state, "W-what was that?"

"I would say it was an earthquake, but the rumble originated from the ceiling that moved down to the floor, and that was followed by a big bump. Which concludes me to believe that it was a nearby meteor."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've experienced both and earthquake and a meteor shower," he posed himself to look tough, "So I know these things. C'mon," he headed toward the doggy door.

**DOG PARK**

Penny was throwing a Frisbee and Bolt caught it and brought it back, "Good boy Bolt," she said as she knelt to take the Frisbee from his maw. She patted him and his tail was wagging so hard, it could've fallen off, "You're my good boy," she stood up and threw it. She accidently threw it too hard, "Sorry Bolt," she called after him when he had to run behind bushes.

"That was a good throw Penny," a teen's voice came from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, then turned around, "What do you want Damien?"

"I just want a second chance is all," he had his dog with him on a leash.

"You cheated on me with my best friend asshole."

BOLT'S POV

I followed the Frisbee behind a line of bushes, "Wow," I exhaled, "She threw it far," before I picked up the flat disc, I noticed a glowing, green rock, "That's different," I moved over to it and noticed how big it was. It was just as big as I was, "This must be a meteor," so I sniffed it and it smell like normal rock to him. Curious, I stepped closer and touched it with my nose. I yelped and jumped back as a green mist latched itself onto him. The rock let out the green mist as it swirled around him. Within seconds, the mist sunk into him. He waited a few seconds before deciding that he was okay.

"I said back off Damien!" I then heard Penny shouting.

So I growled and darted out from behind the bush and saw Penny pushing back a teen. The guy seemed mad as he grabbed Penny's forearm. I barked loudly as I ran toward her. People and their dogs looked on as the scene unfolded.

I jumped and tackled the guy, causing him to let go of Penny and his dog's leash. The dog yelped and ran off as Bolt placed a paw on the guy's chest, "Bolt!" Penny asked and he whipped his head around. She looked at him with concern, "C'mere Bolt," told me and I stepped off of him and walked to her.

"Penny, you shrunk," I said to her.

"You're dog…," Damien stammered, "He spoke," Damien stood and began backing away.

"Bolt?" Penny's concerned face turned into fear.

"What?" I looked at myself, "Did I step in something?"

"You can talk," she stated.

"So you can understand dog?"

"No," she took as step back, "You can speak human," she noticed that I was breathing hard because my red collar was too small, "Here… Let me fix this," she loosened my collar allowing him to grasp more air.

"No I can't, that's impossible," I then thought of the rock, "Follow me," I beckoned with his head and ran off. She followed me to where the Frisbee landed, "That dark green rock I think gave me my power to talk to humans."

"Not only that, you're huge now."

"Yeah, I just thought of it. I must've grown when I was running to you aid," they then saw the rock crumble into dust.

"I think we need to get home now," Penny latched my leash back onto my collar

"One thing," I looked at the red tether, "Why do I need this?"

"Well there have been cases of dog owners allowing their dogs to run and bite other dogs and people."

"But you know I wouldn't do that."

"I know, but it's a rule," she began walking.

**BACK AT HOME**

Rhino and Mittens stood before a glowing green rock that was the size of Penny's Mom's car.

"This is so awesome," Rhino exclaimed as he held his face.

"So this is a meteorite?" Mittens tilted her head, "It doesn't look like much."

"That's because you don't know what kind of powers it possesses."

"Okay, you've been watching too much t.v.," she turned to leave and heard him rolling his ball closer, so she turned back around, "Rhino wait," he got out of his ball and walked closer to the rock. She lunged at him, but he was too quick. He side stepped her, causing her to slide right into the rock.

When she did, a green mist began creeping out of the rock and into Mittens. Rhino was so fascinated by what was going on, that he stepped forward and touched the rock. Instantly, the green mist engulfed all around him.

Penny and Bolt were walking toward the scene talking before they realized what was going on. They ran and tried telling their friends to step away, but they didn't pay them any mind. By the time they got there, the last of the mist sunk into them.

Mittens and Rhino fell to their sides as Bolt and Penny came up to them. Penny picked them up and cradled them in her hands, "What's going on?" Penny asked Bolt.

"This is the same thing that happened to me, but the rock was so much smaller.

A siren far off in the distance began whining as the sound of helicopters and jets soon followed. Penny got scared and ran into the house with Bolt in tow.

Penny got into the house and laid her pets onto the couch, "They must've feinted," she suggested.

"I don't know why," Bolt said, "I didn't even feel light-headed when that mist sank into me."

"It's probably because they took in more of it than you did."

"That's a possibility."

**Penny's Mom's POV**

"Lucida?" my employee came up to me.

"How can I help you Cheryl?" I asked as I was scribbling something on a piece of paper that was clipped to a clipboard.

"I just saw the news and it said that a meteor landed on your land."

"What?" I got very scared.

"Come with me," she took me by the hand and led my into the back.

She pointed at the large monitor that showed my house with a large rock disintegrating, "I have to go," I handed her the clipboard, "You're in charge for the time being."

I rushed into my office, grabbed my keys and purse, and ran to my car. I fumbled with the keys, before I grasped them and unlocked my door. Thoughts ran through my mind as I got in and threw my purse into the adjacent seat, "I hope everything is all right," I started my car and drove off.

**Back At Home**

Bolt and Penny looked through the window and saw government helicopters landing as the jets circled her house. The soldiers surrounded the crumbling rock as a few others headed to the house.

"What do we do Penny?" Bolt got scared as he moved away from the window.

She stepped back as well and replied, "I guess just do whatever they ask."

"What if they take me away?"

"I won't let them," she set a hand on his large white head. He stood at eye level with her.

A hard knock came from the door, causing both of them to flinch. Penny and Bolt waited in silence for a minute before Penny opened the door, "Yeah?" she cracked the door and stuck her head out.

"I'm Lieutenant Rodgers and this is Sergeant Montenegro, can we come in?" the lieutenant asked.

"Sure," Penny opened the door, "Don't talk," she whispered to Bolt as the soldiers came in.

"What's the deal with that meteor?"

"We've been collecting these kinds of meteors all over the state of California and since it landed on your property, we want to inform you that we'll be extracting what's left of it from your home. We also will be quarantine your house for radiation treatment and cleaning."

"What about my mom?"

"When she gets here, we'll allow her in, but no more," Rodgers stated

Bolt sniffed Montenegro, "Cute dog," she stated and patted his head, "What's his name?"

"His name is Bolt," Penny began feeling uneasy as the woman scratched behind his ear. Bolt sat on his haunches and wagged his tail as she did.

"So how long will this radiation treatment and cleaning take?" Penny asked.

"Only a few days," Rodgers answered, "Then after that, you have to conform to secrecy."

Penny nodded in response.

Over the course of the next two days, they ran tests on Penny and her pets. All the soldiers did was clean them.

Mittens was backed into a corner as a man in a hazmat suit came closer to her, "Please be careful with her," Penny stated as Mittens looked at her with pleading eyes and a series of sad meows, "It's okay Mittens," she tried to comfort her, "All they're going to do is clean you," Mittens relaxed a little bit as the man picked her up and took her away.

"I just talked to the man in charge of this whole ordeal," Lucida came up to her daughter, "She says that everyone's going to be fine and they'll be leaving later today."

"I'm just curious about Mittens and Rhino," Penny held herself, "They haven't shown any signs of any kinds of transformation yet."

"They'll be fine," Lucida hugged her daughter as Bolt walked up to them.

"Hey Bolt," Penny smiled.

"Hey Penny," he nuzzled up to her as she hugged him.

Rhino came rolling in, in his ball and was squeaking his head off, "What's he saying?" Lucida asked.

"He's just freaking out about all the tests that they've put him through," Bolt whipped his head toward the small brown rodent, "Watch your mouth!" Rhino just turned his head and crossed his stubby arms.

Penny giggled as Rodgers came up to them, "Everything seems to be going according to plan and the radiation seemed isolated in the place where the meteor landed and your pets only showed us small traces on them and in their systems, so they'll be fine."

"That's good."

"Your pet cat seems a bit feisty on the other hand though."

"Do you think I can send Bolt to go calm her down?"

"I think that will be great," he beckoned for the white Shepard to follow him and Bolt did.

Later that night after the military left, Mittens seemed sick, because she was groaning and squirming in the bed. Penny woke up to Bolt curled around her and licking the back of her head, "I don't know what's wrong with her," Bolt looked to his owner. Bolt nudged Mittens with his nose; she only responded by moving underneath the sheets and meow slowly, "She want us to just leave her alone."

Penny woke up to the sound of someone rifling through her drawers. Penny sat up and saw a naked girl with a collar on, tossing clothes out of their drawers, "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Penny got up and pushed her away.

Through the long jet black hair, Penny looked into the girl's big green eyes. Through the eyes Penny thought that she's seen them before, "Do I know you?"

The woman stayed quiet as Lucida came in with a bat, "What is it?" the girl jumped back into the wall and landed on her ass, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Lucida stepped closer. The girl raised her arms in front of her face as she shivered in fear.

"Wait mom!" Penny stepped in front of her mother and took the bat away from her. Penny turned around and set the bat on the bed, "Mittens?"

The girl put her hands down and looked at her with the eye that poked out from behind her hair. Penny slowly lowered herself to her knees and was eye level with her, "Is your name Mittens?" the girl shyly nodded.

Penny turned her head and looked at her mother, "I think that the green mist that her body absorbed, transformed her into a human."

"This is so weird," Lucida sat on the bed behind her, "I'm so sorry about freaking out Mittens."

Mittens smiled, "Can you talk?" Penny asked Mittens and Mittens just shrugged.

"Bolt," her voice was hoarse and quiet, "Bolt," she repeated.

"BOLT!" Penny called out as she got up, "Mom, help her get dressed. She can use any of my clothes," she said as she left the room.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Bolt on the counter facing the refrigerator that was wide open. Someone was rummaging through the food and Bolt had his tongue sticking out as his tail wagged furiously. He was obviously happy, "Bolt?"

"Penny!" Bolt looked at her and exclaimed, "Look who transformed."

Penny went around the open refrigerator door and saw a large man wrapped in bed sheet. He was unwrapping food and shoveling it down his face.

"Rhino!" Bolt barked, startling the big man. He whipped around with his cheeks full of food.

"Oh hey Penny," his beard stretched down to the base of his chest.

"Rhino?"

"In the flesh," he smiled.

"Look at you?" she was so confused.

"I know right," he was very excited, "Look how big I am! I love it!"

"Did you feel anything last night when you were sleeping?"

"No," he swallowed, "I just woke up like this and I then got hungry."

"Let me guess," Lucida came into the kitchen, "This is Rhino?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" Rhino exclaimed as he closed the fridge door, "This is so awesome!"

"It'd be better if you had on clothes."

"Where would I get some?"

"I think I would need to go to the store right quick. I'll just take the day off from work so I could shop for clothes for him," she looked to Penny, "Mittens is getting ready Penny and when she's done, I want you to talk to her."

"About what?" Penny's mom shrugged.

"I think that you might want to talk to her about what you're going to explain to everyone when she goes to school with you next year."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. The school year's almost over and she can't be a hermit the rest of her life."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever," Penny agreed.


End file.
